Frustrated
by Stun04
Summary: Jate smut fest, Jack gets frustrated and leaves, Kate follows and much Jateness ensues. Please read and review. One shot COMPLETE Rated M for content


Ok gang here is my Jate one-shot written for my awesome 100th reviewer Lostobsessivefreak for my story Tired. She got to pick the story so here are her requirements, 1. Has to have the smuttiest smut I've ever written. 2. Has to take place in a really unusual place on the island 3. It has to be funny. So here goes I will try my best. Obviously this story is rated M so you've all been warned. Also I borrowed a scene from the show Wings because to this day it still makes me laugh. Please read and review :)

**FRUSTRATED**

_At the caves_

Jack Shephard considered himself a pretty patient person, sure he got upset but come on he had about 45 patients and no days off. He had to be allowed a little slack when someone comes in with a simple bruise and all Jack can imagine is bludgeoning them to death with a water bottle. He didn't even ask for much from these people, besides for them to please watch where their going so he doesn't have to see them again anytime soon. So sitting here looking at his sixth patient no, sixth female, even better, sixth scantily clad female, Jack was beginning to lose it just a little. It seems some of the women of the island decided to put on a fashion show. When all these fine citizens were standing on the make shift runway during their sleepwear portion of the show, the runway collapsed and about ten women hit the ground in a tangle of arms, legs silk and yes even some feathers. Jack hadn't been there at the time, he was actually working but he got the gist of the event from Charlie. No one knows whose brilliant idea it was to have a fashion show but from what Charlie told Jack most of the men were attendance to the little festivities.

So here Jack was looking at his sixth, scantily clad female patient and was considering pulling his own eyeballs out with a spoon. It wasn't the fact that they were injured that was putting Jack on edge. No, that would have been a comforting normal reaction for Jack to see this and roll his eyes surrounded by flaming idiots. However, Jack wasn't thinking too clearly, you see it had been over two months since Jack had had a woman and it was beginning to catch up with him. It wasn't that Jack was a nymphomaniac or anything but back home he did well and never wanted for a woman for too long. So here he was repeatedly touching half naked women, some who made it very clear to him that if he felt a physical was necessary they would gladly oblige. This should be great for Jack, a man with needs and women throwing themselves at him. Shit two of them had offered both of their services for a nice little threesome, but no Jack's life was never that easy because as he sat here with each woman, Jack's mind was on a certain brunette. A certain brunette who was most likely off with that fucking hillbilly Sawyer. That was why Jack's patience was waning, he could have a woman right here and now, but no he has to be stuck on freaken Kate Austin.

"Sun" Jack called to his appointed nurse, "Can you take over for a second, please?" Sun must have heard the tinge of annoyance in his voice because she just nodded with a tiny smirk. Jack got up and walked out of the medical area and went over to the fresh water stream. He noticed Hurley and Charlie were having a somewhat heated conversation.

"I swear it was her man, she's a bloody serial killer." Charlie was saying. Both men looked up when Jack approached.

"Jack, you have got to hear this. Charlie swears Rose is a serial killer." Hurley said looking at Jack with s straight face.  
Jack realized he should probably just walk away but the part of his brain that was labeled ignorance reigned control. "What?" he asked in a very skeptical tone.

"I swear to god Jack, it's her. There was news show on the night before the plane crash and they were talking about this sweet, older woman who killed all of her husbands. She poisoned them and once she actually beat one of them with a frozen leg of lamb. They showed one of those computer images of what she'd look like today and it was a dead ringer for Rose." Charlie said seriously.

"Dude, Rose is like the sweetest and kindest person I've ever met." Hurley argued.

"Every time they catch a crazed killer, some neighbor comes on the television and says that exact thing. Oh he was the nicest guy, very quiet and polite; he used to help me mow my lawn. Just once I'd like to see someone say He was a raving lunatic, I feared for my life, I WAS JUST WAITING FOR THE CHAINSAW TO COME RIPPING THROUGH THE WALL!" Charlie yelled sounding like a lunatic himself. He looked up as he was breathing heavily, his face red with exertion.

"Dude," Hurley said, "You gotta lay off the sugar."

Meanwhile Jack was staring at the two men when he suddenly figured out how to get off the island. He turned and quickly dunked his head into the deep end of the stream and attempted to drown himself. It wasn't the prettiest way to die but at this point Jack couldn't be picky. Unfortunately, Charlie and Hurley did the Good Samaritan thing and pulled him from the water.

"Oh my god Jack, are you ok?" Charlie asked. "You totally just tripped and fell in the water."

"Yeah man, you really should watch where you're going." Hurley said matter of fact.

Jack just sighed as he dried off with a towel Hurley handed him, "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

The two men walked off throwing Jack strange glances. Jack decided if he didn't get out of here soon he may take a victim with him the next time he tries to drown himself. He got up, glanced over towards Sun who looked like she was doing ok and snuck out the side entrance and into the jungle.

Hurley and Charlie were making their way out of the cave's front entrance having yet another argument when they ran into Kate and Sawyer.

"I'm telling you, I think he did it on purpose" Charlie was saying.

"Why would Jack try to kill himself? Plus, he has access to tons of meds, why wouldn't he just down a couple of bottles and head off to the big sleep that way?" Hurley asked.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Kate asked hearing Jack's name in the argument.

"Jack just tried to kill himself" Charlie said.

"No he didn't" argued Hurley noticing the slightly panicked look that was on Kate's face. "He tripped and fell"

"Hold on a sec" Sawyer interrupted sounding confused himself, "How do you get tripping and falling mixed up with a suicide attempt?"

"Jack tripped and fell into the stream" Hurley said.

"No, Jack put his head under the water and made no move to come back up. Hurley and I had to pull him out. Hey you don't think he did it because of what I said about Rose do you? I mean he was the one who gave her CPR that first day, if she kills anyone he could be held accountable." Charlie said.

"Shut up Charlie you're full of it!" Hurley yelled. "Anyway he was probably just trying to clear his head, I mean all those girls throwing themselves at him he was probably stressed."

"What girls?" Kate piped in not sounding too happy.

"Well the sorority chapter of Phi Island Crappa decided to have a fashion show. During the lingerie part of the show the stage collapsed sending about ten women to Jack's doorstep with minor injuries. It would have been fine but you think these women hadn't seen a man in years." Hurley said.

"Jack's not just a man he's a doctor, you could see the money signs in half of those women's eyes. It was crazy it was like they were inviting him to his very own private orgy with just him and them." Charlie said with a snort.

Kate put her hand to head as she tried to sort out what the hell was going on. Jack had either tripped or attempted suicide, Rose might kill someone, and the local Dumpster Barbies were trying to have an orgy with Jack. Kate needed to find the man and quick.

"Where's Jack now?" she asked.

"Inside, probably being jumped and molested as we speak." Charlie gestured behind him. Kate started forward when she felt Sawyer grab her arm.

"Now Freckles, it sounds like Doc has enough female problems. He probably doesn't need you added into the mix." Sawyer said with a smirk.

Kate shrugged off his hand and rolled her eyes. She had told Sawyer the other day that she couldn't be involved with him. She liked him as a friend and that was it. She didn't say that the real reason she didn't want him was because she wanted Jack with every fiber in her being.

"Bye guys" she called over her shoulder as she headed into the caves.

Sawyer turned to Hurley and Charlie, "So lingerie, huh?" he asked flashing his trademarked dimples.

Kate walked into the caves and looked around for a sign of Jack and had no luck. She saw Sun in the medical tent and he wasn't in any of the other caves either. She was standing still when she noticed one of the castaways named Amanda passing by with a bag full of filled water bottles.

"Hey Amanda?" Kate asked trying to get her attention.

"Oh hey Kate! What's up" asked Amanda.

"Have you seen Jack, Charlie and Hurley said he was up here." asked Kate.

"You know he was here just a little bit ago, he was helping with the injuries and then he came over to the stream. He was acting kind of strange though." Amanda said.

"What do you mean by strange?" Kate's attention was piqued.

"Well it all started when all the women came in her and started throwing themselves at him, which was pretty ridiculous because everyone knows that you and Jack are kind of a thing. I mean I don't know for certain that you're a thing, but it does seem like it. Are you? A thing, I mean?" Amanda was looking at Kate curiously, when she didn't get an answer she continued on. "Anyway, then he was talking to Charlie and Hurley and I swear he just turned towards the water and just dunked his head without a word. Is that the strange you were looking for?" she asked.

"Yeah" Kate said thoughtfully, "I'm just trying to figure out where he went."

"Well last time I saw him he was over by the side entrance, I never saw him go through so if he's not here I imagine he ducked out that way." She said gesturing off to the side.

"Ok thanks Amanda, see you around" Kate called as she exited the caves.

As Amanda was leaving she ran into Hurley, Charlie and Sawyer discussing the fashion show and how some of the women looked in the lingerie. She rolled her eyes as she passed by.

"Don't you boys have anything better to do than sit around talking about women in their underwear?" she asked.

"No" came Charlie's reply

"Hey there darling, tell me why weren't you up there struttin your stuff for all of us island folk to see?" Sawyer asked.

"Bite me Sawyer!" Amanda called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"She totally wants me." Sawyer said with a smirk as Hurley and Charlie rolled their eyes.

_In the jungle_

Meanwhile Kate had managed to pick up a trail that she could only hope was Jack's and followed it steadily. It was going off to a part of the island that Kate didn't know too well. After following for a while she started to recognize the scenery, she came through some brush and ended up standing in front of The Black Rock. She glanced around, wondering if by accident she had picked up another trail by accident. She jumped when she heard a sudden crash and watched as Jack came out of the ship swearing and muttering to himself. Kate felt her body immediately react to what she was seeing, Jack was shirtless, dirty and sweaty. Kate could actually feel the drool forming in her mouth as she watched the gorgeous man move boxes from within the ship to the outside. After a moment of ogling him she decided to make her presence known.

"Hey stranger" she called out approaching him. Jack's head snapped up and she watched as he sighed when he saw her. She wasn't sure if she should take it as a good thing or not. "What are you doing?"

Jack dropped one of the crates and Kate couldn't help but flinch thinking of the last crate they had pulled out of the boat. Poor Artz never made it back from that trip. Jack looked at her warily. "There are all these crates on the boat and we don't even know what's in them. There might be useful supplies in here"

"Yeah" said Kate, "Like dangerous explosives. Are you sure you should be handling these crates, what if there's dynamite in them?"

"I'm being careful" Jack said as he kicked over one of the crates. It hit the ground with a loud crash. Both Jack and Kate stopped and looked at it. "Well, most of the time I'm being careful."

Kate let out a small breath, "Wow, you're in a mood. So how come you're not back at the caves trying to save our fashion models?"

Jack let out a small groan that Kate barely heard. "Uh, Sun is taking care of the rest of them, the last few just had bumps and bruises."

Kate watched him as he bent to rearrange the crates and she practically purred as she watched his muscles stretch and contract. The sweat on him was glistening and Kate could barely resist the temptation to walk over and run her hand across his smooth back. She found herself looking around, they were all alone out here, if they should need privacy for some reason they could have it here. She moved a step closer to him and watched him as he worked. She wondered what he would do if she made a pass at him. She knew he was attracted to her as much as she was to him and at this moment Kate wanted him pretty badly. Her body began to hum the closer she got to him. She decided right there and then that now was the perfect opportunity to be with him. His mood was the only thing holding her back. He was obviously agitated over something and Kate knew she would have to get it out of him. She decided the only way she was going to get him to talk was to play with him a little.

"I hear some of the girls had some other issues besides bumps and bruises" she said in a teasing voice, hoping to get him to lighten up. Instead he tensed even more and reached for his water bottle not saying anything. Kate watched mesmerized as he tilted the bottle to his lips and downed the water. She watched as his throat contracted as he swallowed the large gulps and she founding herself wanting to run her tongue up his neck. God she needed a cold shower, here she was trying to figure out a way to seduce Jack and he has her half way in the sack without even trying. Getting back to the point and noticing the topic of the girls was making him uncomfortable she decided to stick with it. "Seems you made quite an impression on them" she said remembering what she had heard back at the caves

"Oh why's that?" Jack asked his voice tight.

"I don't know but the word orgy came up when I was being told all about your patients today" she said huskily her voice dropping on the word orgy. To her complete satisfaction she saw a bit of fire run through his eyes.

"So you heard about that, huh?" Jack said turning back to the crates. "Just so you know, before the gossip mill hits, I turned them down politely."

Wait, what? Kate thought to herself suddenly feeling very cold in the hot day. She thought Charlie and Hurley were exaggerating about the whole orgy thing, what the hell was Jack talking about? "So for the truth's sake, what really did happen?" Kate asked trying to keep her voice steady.

Jack didn't look up as he cracked one of the crates open, "Well it really wasn't so much an orgy as it was a threesome. Like I said before though, I politely turned them down."

Kate couldn't swear it but did she hear a hint of regret in his voice? Kate never took Jack for a kinky kind of guy and not one who would participate in group sex. Was he regretting it though? The doubt and curiosity started to eat at her and she needed to know everything. "You mean to tell me two women just offered themselves up for you to have your way with both of them? At the same time?" Kate asked almost incredulously. She watched as Jack just nodded. Who the hell were these women? Was nothing sacred to them? It should be obvious to anyone on the damn island that if there is going to be a hook-up with Jack it was going to be with her, not some floozy from down the beach. She had met Jack the first day; they spent most of their time together. Jack was hers dammit! Kate found herself getting angry and she wasn't even sure why, Jack had turned them down, so what's the big deal?

"And you just turned them down? Why?" Kate asked suddenly, she instantly wished she could take it back, afraid she wouldn't like the answer. She glanced up to see Jack looking at her strangely.

Jack was indeed very confused by Kate's question. This was not how things were supposed to be going. He had left the caves and came out here just to do some pure physical labor to get over the sexual frustration that was eating away at him. Now he's stuck here having a conversation with the leading cause of said frustration about why he didn't take two women up on their offer to let him fuck their brains out. Yeah things were going just great, Jack thought to himself. He ignored Kate's question and went back inside the boat to grab another crate. Did she want him to take the women up on their offer? He had noticed she had been spending a lot of time with Sawyer lately, was this a way of easing her conscious. She could throw him at another woman and then not feel bad that she had chosen Sawyer over him. Jack suddenly felt crappy at that thought; he had hoped that this relationship with Kate, whatever it was had a little more meaning to it than that.

"What happened to the bodies?" Jack jumped slightly when he heard her behind him. He didn't realize she had followed him into the boat.

"Uh, Hurley and I came back and buried them." Jack said looking around for some kind of distraction.

"Why would you do that?" Kate asked moving slightly closer to him.

"You heard what Locke said, they were probably slaves. I just figured they could use a proper burial and Hurley agreed." Jack said starting to move things around. He made sure to check each box for an explosives label before moving them around. He turned and came face to face with Kate. She had moved so close to him that their chests were slightly touching. Jack tried to take a step back and found himself pinned against a box.

"That was so kind of you" Kate whispered as she lightly stroked his bare chest with her fingertips. Jack let out a tiny moan but it was enough for Kate to catch it. She glanced up at him and watched as he avoided eye contact, and fidgeted. Her eyes traveled down his body and she was stunned at how tight he was. Her eyes swept lower and her gaze gently passed over his crotch. Kate felt her heart leap in her chest. His pants looked a little tighter than normal around that region, and Kate was positive that if she ran her hands over the denim she would feel him stretching out to be touched. It smacked Kate between the eyes; Jack was as horny as she was. But why if he was so damn frustrated like her, would he turn down all the women who threw themselves at him? Kate then wondered if he turned them down because he only wanted one woman the way she turned Sawyer down because she only wanted one man. Could it be Jack wanted her just as bad as she wanted him? Kate decided she needed to know because it there was even a remote spark of truth to it, Kate would offer herself up to him this exact moment. So that was exactly what she decided to do.

Kate moved even closer to him so their bodies were now lightly pressed against one another. She watched satisfied as his eyes grew dark with lust. "You never answered my question" Kate said gently running her hands up his strong arms and squeezing his biceps lightly.

"What was the question?" Jack asked his voice going hoarse.

Kate pressed harder against him and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Why didn't you take them up on their offer and have them both."

Jack felt the shiver of lust pass down his spine, what was she up to? Jack was literally holding on to the crates at his side to keep himself from grabbing her. He wanted her so bad he could taste it. He felt her move her body against his and he could feel every inch of her. He wanted to feel her inside and out. He took a shaky breathe as he answered. "They weren't my type."

Kate smiled at the affect she was having over him but not quite happy with the answer to the question. "They weren't your type, so you're saying if two women who were your type offered themselves, you'd take them?" she whispered in his ear gently. "Are you a kinky lover Jack? Would you have sex with two women at the same time? Do you like games in bed? Do you like bondage?" with the last word she blew gently into his ear. She couldn't believe she was talking like this to Jack but the more she teased him the more she became aroused. She also wanted to hear his answers, she wasn't one for bondage but with Jack she could learn how to love it. She was rewarded by the feel of his body becoming rock hard, she gently pressed her pelvis against his and was extremely pleased to feel the hardness through his jeans. She knew it was getting close and with just a little more prodding Jack would be hers.

Jack took a deep breath, he wasn't a stranger to being seduced, it was just a surprise to him that it was Kate doing the seducing. He had wanted her for so long and here she was trying to break him. Jack cleared his head quickly; two could play at this game. It was time to see if Kate was just playing or if she really wanted him. He reached his arms out and gripped her by the waist and pulled her tight against him. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest and saw her eyes twinkle, she thought she won. Jack dipped his head and whispered into her ear his voice low and gravely. "Threesomes aren't really my thing, you see I'm a very possessive lover so watching another person pleasure what is mine, doesn't do it for me. However, I have no problem playing games in bed" he whispered and he felt her shift in his arms, he was getting control back of the situation. "As for bondage what's not to like?" With that Jack moved away from her ear and stood back up to his height and watched her amused as she tried to get control of herself.

"Would you allow yourself to be tied up?" Kate almost whimpered, her little game was suddenly out of her hands and she didn't know if she could get it back.

"That depends on how I feel like making love at that moment" Jack said watching her lips hungrily.

"You like to be in control" Kate observed, "How do you make love Jack?"

Jack nearly snapped at that question but he managed to reign himself in, "Well it depends on the mood, I could make love slow and gently, other times I could tease and make it last forever. Other times I could make it hard and fast." He nibbled on her ear.

"Jack?" Kate asked desperation crawling into her voice. "What's your favorite position?"

Jack bit his lip as she asked that of him, "Just like the way I make love Kate, it all depends. I could be on top while my lover holds me with her legs and arms as I push her into the bed, she could be on top riding me. Or I can just bend her over the nearest surface and take her from behind." Jack said fighting with everything he has to control his voice. He was rewarded by his effort as he felt Kate go slightly limp in his embrace and heard a small whimper escape her. Jack knew that something would have to happen soon he felt like he was dying as his jeans became way too small for him. "What about you Kate, what kind of lover are you and what do you like?"

Kate bit her lip she could barely hold herself up she was getting so weak in the knees. Who knew talking dirty with Jack could have such an affect on a person? "Uh, I like to make love slow and gentle sometimes, with the romantic candles and stuff" Kate tried to get control of herself. She smiled as she thought of what to say, she had him now. She rubbed her hands up and down his torso and his arms gently grazing her nails along his exposed skin. "And other times I just want to have my brains fucked out." She grinned to herself when she actually felt his body jerk. It was time to quit playing, they both needed it too bad to hold out any longer. "Jack?"

"Yeah" his voice sounding raw.

"Fuck my brains out" she pleaded and she didn't have to ask twice. Jack yanked her against him hard and took her mouth with his. Within seconds their lips were pressed hard against one another while their tongues dueled in between tasting each other. After a few minute Jack tore his mouth from her and groaned "Clothes off" they both ripped at their clothing and after some maneuvering they both stood naked in front of one another. Jack just looked at her body and how beautiful she was. It finally sank in what he was doing and what he was about to do. "Kate, are you sure?" he asked softly.

Kate looked at him and saw in his eyes that he was feeling exactly how she was; she smiled at him and nodded, "Yes Jack I'm sure. I need you so bad."

Jack looked around and saw a wooden table not far from where they were standing. He grabbed a blanket from his bag and laid it on the table. Kate smiled that Jack was always prepared for any kind of occasion. He grabbed her and placed her on the table. He laid her down and stood in front of her. He took her legs and hung the over his shoulders. He then lifted her hips and brought her to his mouth. Kate cried out when she felt his tongue gently ease into to her as he loved her with his mouth. She raised her hands above her head and gripped the table as hard as she could. The sensation of Jack tasting her became too much and Kate could feel herself tightening as her release was creeping up on her. Jack felt her tension too and knew she was close. He steadied her hips with one hand and added his fingers inside of her while moving his tongue in and out. A few minutes later he pulled his mouth away and heard her shout his name and felt her tighten around his fingers as her body arched off the table.

Kate collapsed against the table as she tried to regain her breath, Jack didn't give her much of a break though. He moved her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist; he then pulled her hips toward him and practically slid her ass off the table. Before Kate could even get her bearings, Jack thrust inside and embedded himself deep within her. Kate screamed as she felt her self be filled with him. After all of this time Jack was finally inside of her. She started losing her thought process as he began to move in and out. She whimpered unhappily when she reached for him but couldn't touch him because he was still standing. She attempted to sit up but found her self being gently pressed back down upon the table by Jack. She shot him an annoyed look but quickly forgot what the problem was as he quickened his pace. Unfortunately the table wasn't holding out too well against Jack's forceful thrusts. Soon the table top was rocking and the legs were holding still. To Jack's annoyance his rhythm became disturbed when Kate moved along with his thrusts and not absorbing him. He heard Kate give an annoyed sigh as she tried to regain her position but it wasn't working. Jack quickly looked around and without warning, pulled Kate up to him.

Kate felt relief as she found herself pressed against Jack's chest, Jack had been keeping her from touching him through the position they were in and it had been driving her mad. She also knew that he did it on purpose to tease and make the ache inside of her more real. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, licking and sucking at his neck and smoothing his chest hair with her fingers. She felt his hands slide down her side and then felt them slip under her thighs that were wrapped around him. Suddenly she found herself being lifted off the table and then resting against Jack who had a secure grip on her. Gravity kicked in and to Kate's complete satisfaction she felt herself slip onto him even more sending him deeper than before. He then moved her against a post and secured his arms and hands behind her to try to keep her from rubbing along the post too badly. He pressed her against it and she whimpered because she could feel every inch of him and it was the greatest feeling in the world. Jack braced himself and then began to move in and out of her at a fast pace. Kate whimpered and cried his name as he thrust his huge member in and out of her at an incredible speed. Soon Jack was banging into her so hard that all Kate could do was hang on because she knew the passion that would hit her would knock her out of this reality. She scratched her nails up and down his back and bent her head where their lips met in a frenzied kiss. Suddenly her release hit her hard and fast and Kate screamed his name against his mouth. Her body felt like she had just been hit with lighting. Every nerve within her tingled and it was like they wouldn't stop as it took her orgasm time to cease.

When she came back to reality she opened her eyes to see Jack staring at her he had been watching her and how she looked as the orgasm ripped through her. Kate gave him a lazy smile and kissed him sloppily. She pressed against him hard and whispered, "I think it's time for you to come inside of me" She nuzzled her nose against his and sighed as they kissed hungrily. "It's time to come Jack please' she whispered. Jack began his movements and Kate moved with him at the same pace. Soon he gave her a few good hard thrusts and then came inside of her like a volcano erupting. Kate could actually feel his hot seed flow through her body and it was an incredible sensation to be filled by him.

Keeping them connected Jack gently sat on the floor and held her in his laps her legs still loosely around his waist. He leaned in and kissed her soft and gently. Nothing like she was expecting after the raw masculinity he showed when he rammed her against the post. Kate wasn't complaining though, she couldn't name a time where she had ever felt this good. When he broke the kiss Jack gently took her face in his hands.

"I love you Kate" he whispered.

Kate felt the emotion form in her eyes at how sudden everything became so tender and loving, "I love you too" she whispered as a small tear gently trickled down her cheek. They kissed gently for a few minutes letting their tongues lazily stroke against one another. When they broke away to breathe Kate leaned her forehead against his. "God Jack, I've craved you for so long I can't believe we just made love." She said softly. She smiled as Jack gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"Me too sweetheart, I've wanted you for so long, and now I don't think I'm ever going to be able to get enough of you." Jack said affectionately. Kate snuggled closer and was pleasantly surprised to feel Jack hardening within her. She leaned in and took his lips with hers kissing him slowly but passionately. Soon they were slowly moving with one another kissing in between gentle thrusts. Where their love making had been hard and frenzied before, it was now slow and easy.

_Some time later_

"Oh god Jack!" Kate collapsed against the crate that Jack had her pinned to. She heard him shout her name behind her as he came hard and fast. Kate rested her head against the crate and enjoyed the feel of Jack's chest pressed against her back. She had lost count of how many times they made love but she knew her body was pleasantly exhausted. First it was against the post, and then it was in his lap sitting on the floor. Then it was twice against some crates and once in the doorway of the boat. She was sure they had hit every surface of the Black Rock before they ended up where they were now where Jack had made love to her against a crate from behind. She sighed as he placed gentle kisses along her back and neck.

"Hey baby, my knees are about to go, mind if we move to the floor?" Jack asked. He chuckled when her reply came from a moan of sleepy satisfaction. Jack gently lowered himself to the floor and pulled her down on top of him. She snuggled close to his chest and kissed his neck. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence Kate spoke.

"Jack?" she asked her voice sleepy.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Jack ran his fingers across her back gently.

"You know how when we were here for the dynamite for the hatch? Do you remember how you didn't want me to carry the backpack because the dynamite was in it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, it scared the hell out of me that you might even be near it." Jack said kissing the top of her head.

"Well I don't know how happy you're going to be when you find out you just screwed me against a crate of explosives" Kate said with a smile in her voice.

"What?" Jack asked. He looked over to the crate that he had her bent over not ten minutes ago and was stunned to see the word explosives written across it. "Mother fuck!" Jack swore as he sat up pulling Kate with him. Kate grumbled at having to get back up. She watched as Jack pulled her away from the crate, which made her giggle being what he was doing to her against that crate earlier. Hearing her giggle Jack looked at her not amused at all.

"It's not funny Kate, Jesus I could have killed you" Jack said and Kate could hear the regret in his voice. She watched as he started to get dressed. Kate warily gathered her own clothes and dressed. She sighed when Jack pulled her out of the Black Rock and as soon as they got out he let her go. She was afraid that this would ruin everything; minutes ago he was caressing her and calling her sweetheart, now he wasn't even touching her. Kate stopped and crossed her arms across her chest as Jack readied to leave. Noticing that she wasn't following him he turned towards her.

"Kate?" he asked, "Come on we should head back" Jack said gesturing towards the jungle.

"No" Kate said stubbornly.

"No? What are you talking about Kate we should go it's going to be dark soon." Jack said confused.

"Come here" Kate gestured for him to come to her. Jack sighed and walked over; he stopped when he was directly in front of her. He gave her a questioning look. He was shocked when Kate lifted her hand and smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Jack asked really confused now.

"You know Jack when you spend the whole day making love to woman here's a clue. Don't yell at her, drag her out of the place you spent the whole day, and then ignore her." Kate scolded.

Jack looked at her totally befuddled, "Kate what are you talking about? I wasn't yelling at you Kate I just freaked out because I could have killed you. I'm sorry if you thought I was dragging you out and ignoring you, I just wanted to get out of here before I accidentally did something else to hurt you." Jack said

"Jack, did we blow up? No we didn't, we're still standing here, so stop being a jerk put your arms around me and reassure me that you have no regrets about what happened today." Kate said. Jack looked at her sharply.

"I could never regret what we did today Kate ever." Jack said looking her straight in her eyes. He put his arms around her and pulled her tight against him and kissing the top of her head. Kate hugged him bag and they shared a sweet kiss. "Better?" he asked and smiled when she nodded at him. He took her hand and they headed back into the jungle towards camp.

"Jack?" asked Kate.

"Yeah," Jack lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Why is Rose trying to kill people, and why did you attempt suicide by drowning yourself in the stream?"

Ok there it is you all know the drill, just hit the little review button


End file.
